


[Podfic] Spice

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux is having trouble dealing with the sleeplessness, anxiety, suppressed emotions, and panic attacks that have seized him since his return from the Battle of Crait. He decides to try something a little... different.
Relationships: Armitage Hux / His Left Hand, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391872) by [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris). 



[Spice](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/spice/s-5b7IkfXLGlZ)


End file.
